Epica 7 point 0
by Lyaksandra
Summary: Bare your blade and raise it high, stand your ground, the dawn will come. She was the glory of The Lord incarnate.


**EPICA 7.0**

It was dark in these woods. Escaping here had perhaps not been the best of ideas. My vision was already impaired by the helmet of my full plate. Without it, though, I would have been dead thrice over at the very least. One thing was certain as I heard screeching and roaring all around us: We were surrounded and they were closing in fast.

The reign of Queen Victoria Maribeth Chase, first of her name, was about to come to a premature and abrupt end.

We had been ambushed—an entire company of cutthroats. We could have prevailed, better armed as we were, had it not been for the powerful summoner in their ranks. The woman had opened a fucking portal straight to hell and from it demons had poured out like a river.

"Stand behind me," I said, indicating with one hand the area at my back.

"What is your name, brave knight?" Her Majesty said, standing beside me instead.

I turned to look at her, something akin to awe filling me as I took in her regal countenance. Her hair nearly touched the ground, a curtain of pure gold. She stood as tall and proud as any warrior, unarmed and unarmored as she was.

"Maxine Caulfield, Your Majesty," I said after a moment.

"It has been an honor meeting you. We shall surely meet again in the afterlife."

"Yes, Your Majesty. By The Lord's mercy we shall."

Soon, the vile creatures were upon us, their cackling, growling and hissing the only sounds filling the air. Their foul stench invaded my nostrils, making my stomach turn. Despite all that, the sword felt certain in my hands. I was ready.

It was then, as I readied myself to take as many demons as possible to the grave with me, that a beam of light pierced the treetops. Its radiance was such, that not only was it blinding but it hummed and produced heat. It was not uncomfortable, though. Never did I have to shield my eyes and its warmth felt soothing, like sitting near the hearth in a winter night.

The next moment, an armored maiden landed in its midst with one knee on the ground. As far as anyone could tell, it was as if she had fallen directly from the sky. The plate protecting her was of the purest white color with golden accents, and it was nearly as radiant as the light itself. Merely through her arrival, the demons in our immediate vicinity were incinerated instantaneously.

As she stood up, the light retreated and I saw that she was armed with mace and shield. Without further ado, she began smiting demons left and right. The touch of her mace was enough to turn the creatures to ash, and she wielded the weapon with the mastery of someone who had been acquainted with it for many years. It seemed as if she were everywhere at once. My eyes took longer to find a new demon than it took her to arrive and destroy it.

Just as it seemed that this impossible tide had turned in our favor, the most unholy growl filled the forest. It rattled my bones and chilled me down to my very soul.

My eyes nearly fell out of my skull when whatever had produced the horrible sound finally stomped into view. It was a hellish abomination at least twenty feet tall. The ground shook with its every step. Its mouth, if it could even be called that, was all sharp teeth and not much else. Two horns protruded from its head, black and twisted like scorched branches. Its eyes glowed red like live coals.

The armored maiden stood her ground as the living nightmare approached her. She swung at it but it was for naught. Her mace was ineffective against this abomination. A pit opened in my stomach. To my dismay, the monstrosity swatted her away and sent her flying toward a tree, which she hit with a sickening crunch.

Even from this distance I could see that when the maiden managed to reincorporate herself, blood was pouring from under her helmet. I had seen it before. Her internal organs had been ruptured. She probably did not have long to live, not without a doctor. Of course, there were none here in the middle of the woods.

All hope fled me as I saw her drop her weapon and clasp the large crucifix hanging from her neck with both hands. She was probably sending her last prayer to the heavens.

Then, I heard her bellow skyward: "Father who resides in the heavens. Your name is holiest relic. Existence itself is subordinate to your will. Grant this humble servant the power to vanquish your enemies!"

Her voice rang clear and sharp throughout the woods, not the voice of someone defeated. Hope bloomed within me once more.

Again, light descended from the heavens and bathed the maiden. This time, though, she remained aglow, a radiant halo surrounding her head. It was a glorious sight.

The demon was clearly enraged by this demonstration of holiness. It growled with all its might and charged at the maiden. The sound sent a lance of fear through my chest and I fell to my knees. Beside me, Her Majesty fell too. We were like deer staring at a lion's maw.

The maiden charged at the creature then. When her strike connected, the entire forest was filled with blinding light. It was as if the sun itself had descended to the midst of this forest. There was a deafening thunder that made me cover my ears. Then, nothing.

When I next was aware of my surroundings, the maiden was standing before us.

"Your Majesty," she said, lifting the side skirts of her armor and curtsying. "Kate Beverly Marsh, Paladin, at your service."

I was certain Her Majesty had her mouth hanging open just as myself. Paladins were believed to be tall tales told by old folk. They were legends meant to give people a glimmer of hope in these trying times, nothing more. And yet, here she was in all her glory and beauty. Because make no mistake, reader, once our savior maiden took her helmet off, beauty was found underneath. It was a modest kind of beauty, but beauty nonetheless and in no uncertain terms.

**FIN**


End file.
